Forum:2014-04-11 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Okay, what's Tweedle's angle? He goes from his trademark incompetent brutality to... this. (NOTE: I know he stabbed his way to the top in the Order, but against Wulfenbach or Heterodyne, he just fails epically.) --MadCat221 (talk) 05:21, April 11, 2014 (UTC) : He's not dumb. (Case in point: He chemically bound Agatha to him.) He stabs people (often), but only if he doesn't think he can get loyalty. He tries to understand people so he knows who he doesn't have to stab. Argadi (talk) 09:48, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Not dumb? He was snarling like an angry attack dog during his altercation with Gil, lost a whole slew of sparkhounds because of it, as well as two Chess Piece Mechas (the other one to the Dreen). That's why I called his incompetent brutality "trademark". Considering the treatment of poor Rerich here, I can imagine the other three decoys are now dead or left for it after he hit them. His alchemical leash on Agatha was also subverted by Agatha. The threat he poses is not in question, but his competence. One can be dangerously incompetent.--MadCat221 (talk) 15:21, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Maybe not incompetent, but inexperienced. Same results, but because of the whole conspiracy he could not really go out and draw attention to himself before. Dealing with family politics and killing assassins would be right up his alley, but confrontations with other powerful leaders and sparks, or even just people that do not know to be afraid of him but are too irreplaceable to damage, would be outside his background. Gil on the other hand had loads of practice before this story even started judging by the Paris flashbacks alone. -- 18:37, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::IMO, as a spark, Tweedle is in the "competent craftsman" league of "smart". You know, the one who can apply what he's learnt, and apply it well, but who's somewhat out of his depth when confronted with a problem that doesn't readily map on to his knowledge. This in contrast with Tarvek, Klaus, pre-dybbuked Gil, and especially Agatha. So far, he's made up with violence what he appears to be lacking in ingenuity. However, Tweedle appears to know this, and is willing to learn. He also appears to be impressed (though not showing it too much) by people who outsmart him (or his ancestors). Especially women. --Stoneshop (talk) 10:10, April 13, 2014 (UTC) : Tweedle still expects to win. That entails becoming the Storm King and marrying Agatha. If the first Storm King was betrayed by a female Heterodyne, then of course Tweedle wants to learn the lessons of that history. Mskala (talk) 03:19, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Then he should have noted that Andronicus and Euphrosynia exchanged romantic letters and notes before the marriage. Valois did not kidnap her, kill a close friend, chain her up, and make her chemically dependent on him. She did not punch him. break a couple chairs over his head, threaten to kill him, smack him on the side of the head with the blunt edge of a cleaver, and replace him with a weasel. Martellus has a lot to learn about romancing a woman. --AndyAB99 (talk) 15:06, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: I would in no way dispute your final sentence. However, it would appear that Martellus may have already noted that Andronicus and Euphrosynia exchanged romantic correspondence, that Andronicus sincerely believed she loved him before demanding her hand as part of the treaty process (or allowing himself to be maneuvered into it), and that the whole thing seems to have ended up a grand failure. This is no excuse for his approach, but I am not sure how helpful Valois's evidently disastrous love life is likely to be as a contrasting example.... Persephone Kore (talk) 17:13, April 13, 2014 (UTC) For those who don't speak (sufficient) German: the Jäger's surname, von Billigueter, translates as "Cheap Goods". The "von" implies he's (lower) nobility.--Stoneshop (talk) 13:32, April 11, 2014 (UTC) I find it very interesting that Rerich said his family was von Billiguether. Does he mean that, as a Jägermonster, he no longer thinks of himself as a member of his family (or, perhaps, even of the human race) or that the von Billiguether family has died out (or, at least, his branch of it has done so)? -- William Ansley (talk) 19:58, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Well, let's see. You drink this nasty stuff that will either kill you or make you live practically forever and it turns you into this great big ugly creature with huge teeth, horns and what looks to be a fox's ears--not to mention that you develop a pelt. How do you suppose his family reacted to him? Do you think his having done such a thing would be cause for at least a little rejection? I mean, some families would be strong enough to hold together after such an event, but what if it was your dad or your uncle--or your mother or your aunt? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 23:29, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :: Unless his family were Mechanicsburgers, or from one of the surrounding towns (remember Ol' Man Death). Then he'd probably be the favorite son, having survived the Jagerdraught and all. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:34, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yeah, if the Jägergenerals were accurate in claiming that the Jägers all volunteered out of loyalty (in addition, admittedly, to other factors, as discussed by Jorgi...) then it's possible, even likely, that Rerich's family shared the sentiment. On the other hand, it seems his primary loyalty is at that point directly to the Heterodyne and his primary association with the pack, so I could see a degree of leaving things behind being involved. Persephone Kore (talk) 00:23, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :To want to be a Jäger in the first place, you had to be a particular type of badass. Old Man death explains this (sixth panel). He was "rescued" by a wild princess and never had to consider taking the Jägerdraught.That kind of personality just might have been estranged from a noble family before the transformation. --AndyAB99 (talk) 14:57, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :::